


Звезды в твоих глазах

by fandom All Space 2020 (fandom_AllSpace_2020), kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_AllSpace_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Space%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: Звезды в глазах Кирхайса должны сиять только для Райнхарда, но что есть звезды, и что об этом думает сам Кирхайс?...
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 11
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom All Space 2020 - Драбблы и мини G-T





	Звезды в твоих глазах

«Хочешь, я покажу тебе звезды?» всегда было для Кирхайса самым ценным, самым важным воспоминанием.

Не только глаза, весь Райнхард светился радостью и предвкушением, перед которыми было невозможно устоять, поэтому Кирхайс откликнулся на зов. Даже не задумавшись, что подумают родители, вылез в окно, обошел клумбу с цветами, чтобы случайно их не смять, и быстро, не оглядываясь, пошел в сторону поля. Волосы Райнхарда были настолько золотистыми, что освещали все вокруг себя. Идти за ним было как идти на солнце. В одну из таких ночей Кирхайс даже пошутил, что из-за этого плохо видно звезды.

Райнхард не ответил. Он был занят. Он прокладывал маршруты по небу, как другие прокладывали их по картам. 

«Я иду к звездам. Ты идешь со мной?»

Этот день Кирхайс тоже помнил, и помнил, как не оглядываясь пошел следом. Он знал, что поступит в военное училище, и знал, что, возможно, не успеет вернуться домой, чтобы попрощаться с родителями. Райнхард тогда был важнее всего мира. До сих пор был важнее.

Райнхард смотрел на звезды, а Кирхайс пытался разглядеть планеты, вращающиеся вокруг них. Вспышки орудий тоже были похожи на звезды. Они зажигались и исчезали, подобно кометам, проносящимся в ночном небе. На них Кирхайс не хотел смотреть дольше, чем необходимо, поэтому ушел. Все так же. Не оглядываясь. 

Оставил и флагман, и своих адмиралов, и Райнхарда, и даже мать с отцом.

Другая сторона приняла его.

Кирхайс все надеялся, что в галактике сможет воцариться мир, поэтому был действительно рад, когда адмирал Ян отправился на переговоры. Потом долго корил себя за то, что тот не вернулся.

Кирхайс увел своих-чужих людей в глубину космоса, и, со сжимающим сердце отчаянием, наблюдал самоубийство, на которое пошел Ройенталь. У того хватило смелости начать говорить. У Кирхайса — нет.

Обхватив голову руками, он трусливо отсиживался в норе, пока не начал ненавидеть сам себя.

Звезды окружали его, не приближаясь, но и не отступая. Их свет больно жег глаза, поэтому Кирхайс решился. Он должен был вернуть Райнхарду настоящие звезды. Не знал только, как.

Слухи о том, что Райнхард болен оказались правдой, и время для ожидания истекло. Ошибки ли прошлого, надежда ли на будущее — не все ли равно?

Кирхайс опустил руку, командуя абордаж своим людям. 

Блестящий живот Брунгильды оказался нежнее, чем казалось, когда он видел ее первый полет.

Безликий, как и все розенриттеры, Кирхайс прорубил себе дорогу к тронной каюте. Оказалось, что Райнхард его ждал. Бледный, до прозрачности худой, с огромной непослушной копной волос он сидел на троне, радостно-насмешливо встречая гостя.

Кирхайс успел подойти и, когда Райнхард встал к нему навстречу, успел подхватить на руки.

«Ты знал, что звезды не на небе, а в твоих глазах, Кирхайс?» — спросил Райнхард перед тем, как сознание покинуло его.

***

Лампы на потолке светили ярким, пусть и немного искаженным больничным светом. Не сразу, но Райнхард понял, что мешал купол лечебной капсулы.

Тело ныло от слабости, но чувствовал он себя значительно лучше, как если бы проснулся после долгой болезни.

В раздражении он откинул крышку и спустил ноги. В этот же момент в больничную палату зашел Кирхайс. Стоило несколько раз моргнуть, и Райнхард понял свою ошибку. Это был другой человек, пусть и похожий, как родной брат. Такие же рубиново-красные волосы, такие же широкие плечи, такие же привычно-синие глаза в обрамлении густых ресниц. Райнхард против воли улыбнулся. Ему понравился этот похожий-не-похожий человек.

— Как тебя зовут? — спросил Райнхард. Сидеть на постели было неудобно, поэтому он набрался смелости и встал. Больничная пижама не сползла, что вызвало беспричинную радость.

— Герхард Кирхайс, — представился молодой человек. Увидев, что Райнхард поморщился, он улыбнулся. — Вы можете называть меня Кирхайс.

Райнхарду ничего не оставалось, как величественно кивнуть в ответ. 

— Вы спали очень долго, шестьдесят три года. — Кирхайс опустил глаза, задумавшись, а потом выпрямился. — Отец не дождался вас совсем немного. Лекарство открыли, пока он еще был жив, но он сам запретил ставить опыты на вас. Все испытания должны были пройти согласно медицинским протоколам. Он не хотел потерять вас спустя столько лет из-за собственной торопливости.

Кирхайс замолчал, не зная, как продолжить.

Райнхард не хотел облегчать этому Кирхайсу задачу, но ему показалось, что тот чуть старше двадцати, а в заинтересованном взгляде читалось нечто большее, чем любопытство к не умершему императору прошлого.

— Хотите, я покажу вам звезды? — вдруг оживился Кирхайс. — Там как раз ночь.

Райнхард кивнул и, не оглядываясь, пошел следом. Ему был интересен этот новый мир, и хотелось проверить, какие на ощупь волосы у Кирхайса. Такие же мягкие, как когда-то давно?..

**Author's Note:**

> Для голосования:  
> fandom All Space 2020 – "Звезды в твоих глазах"


End file.
